Hawke in Inquisition
by FlyingCheeto
Summary: After saving the city from blood mages and Knight-Commander Meredith, Hawke was chosen to be Viscountess of Kirkwall. She had lived alongside Fenris and her companions for the past year, but now the templars have been starting riots outside the keep. Could red lyrium be the cause of all this, or some greater force? The Grey Wardens could have the answer. F!Rouge Hawke.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heyoo! So I was really bored and decided to give in to my Dragon Age obsession again. Yeah, I know how this is "only my second story" and it's basically on the same subject, except it takes place during the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition this time! *clap clap* So, [un]lucky for you, you get to read and explore my midnight procrastination of what I think is a good idea._**

**_FYI: Bethany died and Hawke sided with the templars in this version, which makes her Viscountess. Not sure yet if Hawke's malbari should have passed away within the past year in order to further her "emotional struggle."_**

**_~This is a work in progress, people! Kind reviews are always welcome:)~_**

* * *

Blackness surrounded me. The longer I sat there, the more hope was lost that somehow I would escape. It felt like hours. Days, even.

Until finally I saw a light surrounding the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Fenris slowly faded out of the blackness. His full form stood in front of me, beckoning with one of his lyrium-marked hands. He would save me. He always did.

I forcefully grabbed his hand. Tears were slowly threatening to escape from my eyes, so happy that finally, someone came. And it was him.

I meant to stand up and embrace him. I wanted him to whisper in my ear that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be fine. That he was here for me.

But his grip... Something was not right. It wasn't tight, as if he was mocking my desperation. I squeezed harder, begging for him to pull me up.

He shook my hand loose and laughed an evil, deep sound that emanated through his throat.

This wasn't him. His normally blue lyrium markings changed to a bright red color that I had only seen twice in my life. First, in the Primeval thaig I ventured into with him, Varric, and Bethany. Second, when Meredith betrayed the city of Kirkwall when she became victim to red lyrium.

I fell backwards in horror. He glared into my eyes, his markings glowing brighter. I knew all too well what he was going to do.

He leaned down on one knee and painfully reached into my chest, grabbing my heart and slowly crushing it. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, compressing and collapsing. I cried out, but any sound I made was muffled by his laugh.

Why wasn't I dead? Why was he so intent on making me suffer? I was always by his side, loving him even more than life itself.

I prayed to the Maker to make this pain stop. Did he answer? I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again Fenris was gone, but the pain was still there.

Suddenly, I fell. There was no ground, no end to this darkness or the crushing inside my chest. I looked around, feeling the tears streaking my face. I saw the corpses of Bethany, Carver, my mother and father surrounding me; their expressions holding nothing but betrayal.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hurling out of bed and crashing to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and tried to make the images disappear from my mind.

All of their deaths were my fault.

If I didn't beg to accompany my father that day, if I would've taken on the ogre that crushed Carver, if I left Bethany in Kirkwall when we went down into the Deep Roads, if I was faster to rescue my mother from that blood mage's hands... they would still be alive.

Fenris. I needed Fenris here. He was the only one I wanted to see. I needed to be sure he wasn't what I saw in my dream.

"Messare Hawke!" Guards barged into my room, with Aveline's husband, Donnic, speaking. He normally patrolled the streets, but since the riots had become more frequent, Aveline demanded that I was put under stronger protection. "Pardon the intrusion, but we heard screaming coming from your chambers. We assumed the rioters had managed to climb the balcony."

I stood up and quickly composed myself. As Viscountess, I could not show weakness, even to the guard. "Rioters?"

"Correct. Outside the keep."

I shook my head. "Wonderful. Double the guard by the entrance and arrest any rioter that tries to enter. I _might_ allow them to be released in the morning. Now leave me." I needed to be alone for just a bit longer.

"Understood." Donnic and the other few guards exited my chambers, closing the double doors behind them.

I sat back down on my bed. It was now when I was beginning to hear the shouts and yells echoing from outside the keep. It was the middle of the night; what were they thinking?

It probably wasn't the smartest action to take, but after listening to the shouts grow louder, no longer muffled by my sobs, I stepped out onto the balcony. It had a view over the whole city-state of Kirkwall, fairly beautiful when there wasn't a large, angry crowd gathered right below it.

But upon further inspection, this wasn't just any gathering of people. They had the armor of templars.

Tonight just kept getting worse and worse.

They recognized me immediately. They all turned and looked up to the balcony in unison. "For all we know, she could be a mage!"

"She helped us so she could hide it!"

I desperately needed to appoint a new Knight-Commander since Cullen took his leave. He wouldn't tell me exactly what he had planned other than that he didn't have the necessary strength to be in the Order anymore, especially after all that had happened with Meredith.

"Maybe _she _is where the singing is coming from!"

"Her and her blood magic!"

Singing? Where had I heard that term been used before? Bartrand said something about "making lyrium sing to him." And he possessed the red lyrium idol and was extremely paranoid...

But even so, where they really that paranoid where they thought I was a mage? Yes, magic did run in my veins, but only because my father was a mage, which resulted in Bethany being one also. Regardless, their allegations had no evidence of that fact.

I raised my voice to address them. "I am _not_-"

I heard the sound of a bow snapping the same time I was wrenched towards the ground.

Shock consumed me. Where did that come from? Even if they believed I was a mage, it gave them no excuse to attempt to assassinate their Viscountess.

"Hawke," a deep voice spoke above me.

My blood immediately turned to ice. I would know it anywhere. And right now, the dream I had was still fresh in my mind.

"Go inside," it ordered. "Now."

I looked up and saw Fenris towering over me. The memory of his markings turning red replayed over and over, clouding my vision. Was it even possible? It had to be. If lyrium could somehow become corrupted... then _he _could somehow become corrupted.

"Don't come closer..." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

His brow furrowed as he tried to process what I had just said. The blue glow of his markings slowly began to brighten, a sign of what I assumed was deep anger. They would turn red at any moment, and he wouldn't be Fenris anymore. He would be a monster.

He looked down at the templars, then back at me. "There's no time for this," he spouted, dragging me by my arms into our chambers and quickly closing the doors behind him.

I couldn't stop staring at his markings, waiting for them to turn red.

Didn't I just need him a few moments ago? Why did that change? I still desperately needed him... but this fear was overwhelming.

"Hawke," Fenris spoke. I could see the hurt in his eyes, battling the anger that raged within. He took a cautious step in my direction, which I retaliated by taking a step back. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Ye-" I felt like I had been hit in the face. The fear was gone, and I was left with a dull ache in my head. How could I want Fenris to leave? He was all I had left. I could not explain my need for him.

I ran over and forcefully wrapped my arms around him, tears coming to my eyes. Rarely did I cry when I was in another's presence.

He held my head to his chest, stroking my hair. My mother would do this when I was a child, and sometimes even sing.

Maker, I missed her. I missed all of them. Their deaths truly were my fault. Even my mother thought so...

I clung to Fenris harder and sobbed. For once I didn't care about my appearance or the facade that I was always expected to show. This was Fenris, and he understood me more than anyone I knew.

Then I saw the arrow meant for me embedded in his arm, blood slowly dripping from the wound.

"Your arm!" I gasped, any emotion expressed gone in an instant.

"Are you alright, Hawke?" Concern was still deeply embedded in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about me right now, we have to get that arrow out." It was my fault that this had happened to him.

"They were trying to shoot _you_. Hawke, if I hadn't been here, you would be a rotting corpse as of a few moments ago." He pulled back and stroked my cheek, wiping under my eyes like he had done countless times before. "How much longer does this have to go on until you call for aid?"

"Until I'm a 'rotting corpse.'" Calling for reinforcements would only infuriate the templars and townspeople further, that is if they came. Simply stepping down from the position of Viscountess would be the best solution. I had been contemplating this for some time, even though I had yet to tell Fenris.

"That's not amusing," he grumbled. "The only way you're going to become a corpse is if I become one first."

"That's not either." I reached up and pushed his white hair out of his face. He had such beautiful green eyes, and hated whenever I told him so. You could tell all the pain and suffering he went through as a former slave by just looking into them. Yet somehow, that made me love him more. I brought face to his and kissed him tenderly. It felt as if it had been so long since I last saw him, even though only three days had passed.

"I should never have left you. I know we both agreed, but-"

I cut him off. "Don't say anything. Just sit down and let me take this bloody arrow out before it becomes infected."

He didn't argue as I sat him in the chair in front of the vanity.

I examined where the arrow had pierced his arm. It was deeper than I originally expected. A lot deeper. "Fenris, this is going to hurt..."

"Nothing hurts with you." He looked at me with one of his crooked smiles.

I let out a small giggle. "You know what I mean." He had told me a year ago that his lyrium markings pained him whenever he was touched by anyone but me. I had hardly believed him at the time, so I had tried to refrain from any physical contact with him. However, that obviously didn't last long and I eventually took his word for it.

I grabbed a few bandages and a healing potion out of a drawer. "Ready?" I gripped the arrow.

He nodded.

I yanked it out in one swift pull. He gasped in pain and clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. Blasted elf. I told him it would hurt.

I quickly grabbed the bandages and covered the newly opened gash. Blood seeped through and dripped on the rug.

"I was going to try to refrain from saying this, but I told you so," I winked. "And you're getting the new rug all bloody. Now what excuse must I come up with for the servants?"

He chuckled. "Tell them it's a new trend in Orlais. But considering how many times you've come home covered in blood, they won't question it."

"Hopefully," I sighed. I wrapped the remaining bandage around his arm, finishing it off with a knot. I then wet a washcloth in the washbasin and cleaned the rest of the blood off his arm and armor. I instinctively followed the swirling pattern of his markings. Tracing them was one of my favorite things to do, despite the great pain he went through to get them. These markings were what made him lose all memories of any life he had before, but it was to his and my relief that they were slowly coming back with time.

"What are you thinking?" Fenris looked puzzled.

I smiled and kissed him. "About the latest fashion trend in Orlais." I popped the cork off the healing potion and handed it to him. "Oh, and you."

"Funny." He gulped it down.

"I know." I grabbed his hand and led him to our bed, making him sit on the edge with me next to him. "So how was your 'hunting' trip?"

"They were easy to find, even for slavers." The usual sound of resentment washed over his voice. Slavers and magisters were the two things he disliked most in the world, save for his former master, Danarius, and his apprentice, Hadriana, who he had both killed with his own hands.

How much I hated yet loved remembering the time he killed Hadriana. He took off after a fit of anger for days, and no one could find him. I honestly thought he had left me for good. Then, unexpectedly, he showed up at my estate and we admitted our feelings to one another. But after we... finished... some of his memories came rushing back only to disappear again, which he then decided that it was too much, that he had too much anger against Danarius to fully feel for me. That had been one of the best yet worst nights of my time in Kirkwall, if not my life. It wasn't until three years later when he finally extracted his revenge on Danarius that he fully let me back into his life again.

I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder. "No trouble?"

"No. The refugees should be in Ferelden by now."

"You didn't escort them back? What part of Ferelden are they from?" I was originally a refugee from Lothering when it was taken by the Blight, so I was naturally curious.

"Denerim. I followed them part of the way, but I couldn't stand to be without you any longer. Especially not with this... uprising." He squeezed me harder. It was difficult for him to be without me, and I knew that. I was also the only person he had left. He found his mother was dead, and his sister was willing to hand him over to Danarius in order to become an apprentice. She betrayed her own brother. Hopefully she had regretted what she had done, whereas now she was in an unknown location.

But something about the way he couldn't take his eyes off me almost gave reason for concern. Not that I didn't like the attention, but there was a far off-ness yet a need for understanding that I hadn't seen in a very long while. However, if my suspicions were correct, talking about it at this moment would be the last thing he would want to do.

"I'm glad you came back early." I smiled then yawned. "Well, all this talk has made me grow tired. Care to sleep?"

"Yes. It's been a long journey."

We both changed into our small-clothes and climbed into bed. It was so much bigger than the one at the estate, which I allowed my uncle, Gamlen, to now live at. Since I held the position of Viscountess it would be near impossible for him to lose it again. Not to mention I had Aveline "watching" him and his gambling habits.

It were moments like these which I treasured. My head on Fenris's chest, his subtle breathing, the tension finally gone from his shoulders. I traced the swirling patterns of his markings, slightly raised and lighter than the rest of his skin. Eventually I reached where the arrow had pierced him.

"How's your arm?" I whispered.

"I've had worse."

Ah, but it was my fault that I even had to ask. I should've never even looked over the balcony. I knew the risk of stepping outside with a riot against me present, but yet I did anyway. How could I have acted so foolishly?

Red lyrium had to be the cause of all this, and the realization of the paranoia of Bartrand earlier almost made me sure of it. If I hadn't found that blasted idol things would be different, and Kirkwall a much happier place. I would be lying here not worrying about Fenris's arm, the Chantry would still be standing, the people inside still alive. The mages and templars would still have tensions between them, sure, but there wouldn't be a war between the two factions. Just thinking about it put a knot in my stomach.

I had to wonder, was there anyone else that knew of red lyrium? We found veins of it in the Primeval Thaig which was in the Deep Roads. It could possibly be related to darkspawn, some sort of blight-creation. There was sure an abundance of the nasty creatures during the expedition, especially in that particular thaig. The Grey Wardens also took great interest in it, in addition they dealt with darkspawn and were immune to the taint; it was possible they could know more about the subject.

Bah, this couldn't wait. I quietly released myself from Fenris's grasp and stood up.

"Where are you going?" His half-asleep voice whispered.

"I need to write a letter. I won't be long." I ran my thumb over his hand.

"Mmm..." he acknowledged.

I crept over to the desk where all the writing utensils were located. I grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment.

_Grey Wardens:_

_I write this letter to address the concern of red lyrium. Approximately seven years ago, an expedition that I took part of ventured into the Deep Roads. We came across a Primeval Thaig, seemingly untouched by the dwarves, which you are well aware. It housed a strange red lyrium idol that made its possessor grow extremely paranoid. Red lyrium veins were then scattered throughout the rest of the thaig. I rendezvoused with a company of Grey Wardens who took great interest in the thaig years later, but they had no addition insight, other than what I had prior knowledge of. Therefore, since it has been some time since then, the city of Kirkwall would greatly benefit if you could provide any further information on the subject._

_Lady Hawke, Viscountess and Champion of Kirkwall_

That should do it. I would have Aveline look it over and send it tonight.

I walked across the width of the keep to the guard barracks. Aveline was where I thought she'd be, sitting at her desk writing which I assumed was a letter of recommendation.

"Aveline!"

"Hawke!" She jumped. "You startled me! I was... Why are you only in your small-clothes?"

I looked down. Oh, so I was. "It's past midnight. Look, Aveline, I'm sorry for interrupting you at this hour, but I need you to send this letter to the Grey Wardens immediately."

"I can send it in the morning. Is Fenris with you?" She looked over my shoulder.

"No, he's asleep. Aveline, I need it sent _tonight_."

"I suppose I can have it on its way before morning. But it'll take about a week's time to arrive to Weisshaupt, assuming that's its destination. Why the urgency, if I may ask?"

"Weisshaupt's fine, probably the best option, but please, you need to do better than that. I need it there sooner rather than later."

She clenched her jaw. "I need to know why. I trust it's not for any illegal business?"

Oh, Aveline. Could you just ignore your suspicions for now and just do what I ask? I sighed. She was one of the few people I could trust lately. "You heard the templars rioting around the keep tonight?"

"Yes..." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost sure red lyrium is making them paranoid, just like it did with Bartrand and Meredith. I was hoping the Grey Wardens would know more. I need this at Weisshaupt before the riots get out of control. Even Fenris was so worried that he abandoned the refugees he freed from a slave caravan. "

"I sometimes wonder how you can put up with him." She shook her head. "The things I do for you, Hawke. I can possibly get it to Stroud who's stationed here in the Free Marches, but it'll take about three days' time. That's the best I can do."

"Thank you so much, Aveline!" I immediately leaned over the desk and hugged her. She stiffened; she wasn't one for affection unless it came from her husband, Donnic.

"Hawke."

"You know I mean well," I chuckled and pulled back.

"So you say. I'll have it sent out tonight. Check with me again in about three or four days. The courier I'll be using is a trusted one. I knew him back when I served in the King's Guard."

"This really means a lot to me, Aveline. I owe you."

"Anything for a friend," she smiled. "Now Fenris is probably wondering where you are. Get back to him, Hawke. I also worry for you with all these riots taking place."

"Thank you. Goodnight, and try to get at least a little bit of sleep." I waved as I walked out back to mine and Fenris's quarters.

He was sound asleep. I crept over and sat on the bed next to where he was laying. He looked so vulnerable and relaxed. I lightly stroked his cheek.

Fenris eyes fluttered open. "Hawke," he muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I retreated my hand.

"Don't apologize. If I am to be woken up, I'm glad it's by you." He took back my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Come to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Oh, that's right. I had the weekly meeting that was with the nobles and city guard in the morning. "Okay." I crawled under the sheets and snuggled up beside him. "Goodnight, Fenris."

"Goodnight, Hawke."

Next to him is where I was happiest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So here's the second chapter! I'm not completely sure how I feel about this one, but after staring at it for a few days, I figured it was time to grow a pair and finally post it.. Anyways, I hope you like it! The next chapter will (hopefully) be better :)  
**_

* * *

"Quiet!" I snapped. The nobles and city guard were arguing _again_. "Stop biting at each other's throats!"

Silence immediately washed over between them. Ah, how good it felt to be Viscountess. "We need to deal with the threat of slavers entering the city before we deal with the lyrium issue. And _there is no lyrium shortage_. I don't know how many times I need to emphasize that."

A noble chimed in, "But without lyrium the templars won't be able to control the mages!" The rest of the nobles shouted in agreement.

"I will _not _address the blasted issue if you bring it up one more time."

They all grew quiet again.

"Now," I quipped, "Aveline, how are the slavers entering the city?"

"We're still not sure. We have reports of them coming in by the docks, and other reports of them coming from the Undercity. Both are plausible."

"Any specific time of day?"

"Midnight."

"And you're sure they're slavers and not just common bandits."

"Only elves have been abducted from the alienage since the reports started coming in. It's the most logical, if not the most simple."

"Wonderful. Do you think some of them leave to Tevinter once they capture an elf?"

"Unlikely. This particular group seems to be consistent. It's more than reasonable to assume all the captured elves are somewhere in the Undercity."

"Should we send a patrol? Unless you want to handle it, Fenris." Being a former slave, he usually jumped at the chance to stop a slave caravan, like he had three days before.

"No, the guards are capable enough," he stated.

A look of shock came across my face, but I quickly composed myself. "Okay. You'll manage this then, Aveline?" I would talk about it with him later.

Aveline looked almost as surprised as me. "I'll dispatch a patrol once this meeting is concluded."

"Any objections?" I looked around. The nobles and Seneshal Bran were silent. "Then that settles it. Oh, and can someone send word for Merrill?" She lived in the alienage and could protect the elves there if the slavers did surface again.

I sighed. Now time to talk about the lyrium shortage. I had to keep the suspicion of the use of red lyrium a secret from the nobles and guardsmen, or else they would either storm the Gallows or grow curious about its powers, neither of which could be allowed to happen.

"Lyrium." I twirled a loose strand of hair around my finger. "Why is there rumor of a shortage?"

"More and more mages are escaping each day!" a different noble from before interjected. "The only possible reason is there's not enough lyrium to control them!"

"Or the mages could be rebelling more than usual, you know, with the rebellion. Either way, I will look into it. This meeting-"

"You can't just say 'look into it.' You need-"

"Do _not _order me around. I said I would look into it, so I will," I growled. "I will meet with the templars later, there are other duties that require my attention. This meeting is adjourned."

How much I hated dealing with nobles. They were like plump children who always complained they didn't have enough to eat.

I faced Seneshal Bran. "Would you be willing find the source of the rumors?"

He wore his usual no-nonsense expression. "I will attempt to. However, resources are thin."

"It's worth a shot, though, right?" I grinned.

"I suppose. And need I remind you to appoint a new Knight-Commander?" He turned on his heel and exited the throne room before I could answer him.

"It'll never be known why the Seneshal keeps his job. He always looks so... disinterested," Fenris spoke from my side. He had not left my side at all this morning, much to my surprise as I knew how much he despised the meetings with the nobles.

"I agree. But I'll meet you in our chambers, I have to have a chat with Aveline before I do anything else."

"I see no reason for me to not be present."

I was about to tell him no, but I knew he would find out about the red lyrium sooner or later. He also was there to witness the discovery of the Primeval Thaig and Bartrand's betrayal. "Okay. It'll just be a minute."

We followed Aveline to the guard barracks. She led us into her office and shut the door.

"Is it on its way?" I asked.

Aveline flicked her eyes questionably over to Fenris. "It is, Hawke. I sent it about an hour after you left last night."

"Left? You said you had to write a letter, not send one." Fenris shot me a sideways glance.

I glared at him. "You didn't hear me leave? That wasn't exactly the quietest exit I've made."

He turned to face me. "The templars could've stormed the keep and you would've been on the other side!"

"It was on lockdown, Fenris. Guards surrounded the place." I grabbed his hand. "I was safe. Aveline was with me."

"But _I _wasn't."

Aveline stepped in between us. "Will you two stop bickering like children?"

Fenris and I both grew quiet. I knew he was only worried for my safety, but he had to trust me. I've been through too many battles to worry about who my next enemy was going to be. Maker, I even defeated the Arishok in single combat, and Meredith and Orsino in the same night.

Aveline retreated to her desk. "Hawke," she inclined. "I will have two separate patrols sent to the Undercity and docks within the hour. Fenris, would you like to join them?"

"No."

"Why not?" I blurted, sounding harsher than I intended. Damn my tongue.

It was quiet as Fenris gazed into my eyes, until the silence was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Merrill.

"Hawke!" she squealed. "And... Fenris. Hello, Aveline!" It was true that Merrill and Fenris did not really like each other. They were both elves, but Merrill could not grasp the fact that Fenris was a former slave, therefore he knew firsthand what the "plight of the elves" was truly for and like. In addition, Merrill was a mage and a little bit too quirky for Fenris's standards. I admit that I did not care for mages themselves, especially after what happened with mother, but Merrill was a trusted friend and never intentionally hurt others.

"Good morning, Merrill," I greeted. Aveline and Fenris nodded in her direction.

"I still can't get used to you actually _living_ in this giant place! How do they manage to clean _everything_?"

"I wonder that myself," I paused. "Actually, Merrill, this is hardly a social call."

Her face dropped a little. "Oh..."

"I have to ask-"

"It wasn't me I swear it! It was the spirit! He-"

"Spirit?" Whenever she said spirit, she meant demon. Merrill... I cringed. "What did you do?"

"You mean you don't know? Oh, no..." she started muttering to herself in elvish.

"You haven't been summoning demons, have you? Tell me what you did. Quickly." I looked over to Fenris and Aveline, who just wore looks of disgust.

"No, no, of course not! The spirit came from the eluvian, I think. He has been stealing from the market stalls..."

"Only stealing? Not killing?"

"No."

I sighed with relief. That was unusual, but it would still have to be vanquished. "Fenris, I'm sure you are more than capable of killing the demon."

"_Spirit_," Merrill corrected. I ignored her.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He looked at me intensely.

Aveline turned to him. "I'll be with her."

"As much as I trust you, Aveline, I will not allow her to leave my sight."

I attempted to swallow the annoyance I had for him at this moment. If he wouldn't go alone, then I would go with him. "I'm not incapable of accompanying you, Fenris. In fact, I am fully capable if you don't include my increasing desire to hurt you," I didn't even attempt to hold back my sarcasm.

He gaze grew into a glare. "I don't care. I need to be sure you're safe, which means not leaving my sight or running off to kill demons."

I sighed. Stubborn elf. I knew his intentions were nothing but good, as he only wanted to protect me from any harm. "It's only one demon. We've faced a whole army of them before. Multiple armies!"

"And what happens if the news of a demon in the alienage reaches the templars? A demon that _you_ destroyed to 'save the day'? They already suspect you're a blood mage, you can't give them any reason to further their claims."

"Is this true, Hawke?" Aveline interjected.

I reluctantly nodded my head. "Yes. When they rioted last night, they were shouting accusations of me being a blood mage. Their paranoia has just about reached its peak."

"In that case, I agree with Fenris. I'll send word out to Varric or Isabela instead, if she's docked in town."

I grunted. Now even Aveline wasn't on my side. Oh, well. It was going to get us nowhere if I decided to keep challenging the issue. "I guess its fine by me." I then noticed Merrill hadn't said anything. Normally she would be defending the demon, but right now, she was silent.

"Don't you have anything to say, Merrill? You're awfully quiet," Aveline observed. So she noticed, too.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. This one hasn't listened to me."

"You mean you've been trying to make a _deal_ with it?" Fenris growled.

"Yes."

Fenris raised his hand to his forehead and cursed.

I couldn't let them make any more comments. I needed to talk to Merrill for a reason. "Merrill? All that demon nonsense aside, I did have a favor to ask."

"So you called me up for something other than the spirit stealing? Thank the Creators!"

"I did. Shocking, I know," I laughed. "Anyways, have you noticed any elves disappearing in the alienage?"

Merrill thought for a moment. "I don't know. I suppose so, sometimes there aren't as many of us by the vhenadahl as the day before."

"Okay. Keep an eye out on all the elves. We suspect slavers are capturing them from inside the city."

"Slavers?" Her eyes flicked over to Fenris. "Why doesn't he deal with them?"

Fenris stepped forward. "For the same reason as before!"

I put my arm in front of him to keep him from losing his temper and attacking Merrill. I had to get him out of here. "We understand, Fenris," I sighed. "Let's go. I'll talk to you two later. Aveline, brief Merrill on what's happening and let me know if anything changes or you hear word back."

"Understood. I'll inform you of any updates."

"Dareth shiral, Hawke," Merrill chirped.

I nodded to both of them and led Fenris back to our chambers. I released his hand and turned to face him.

"I need to know the real reason why you're not after the slavers." There was another reason. There had to be. Simply wanting to come back to me was a good one, but if I knew Fenris, he wouldn't let any slavers enter Kirkwall.

"I told you, Hawke. You know as well as I that it is only a matter of time before the templars raid the keep and attack you. I will not allow that to transpire, and it could at any time."

He had been acting strange since he came back last night. Well, maybe strange wasn't the right word. He had been more protective than he usually was, which was very rare. That last time he was like this was after he confronted and killed Danarius... "What exactly happened when you caught the slavers? What aren't you telling me?"

He was silent.

"Was it something to do with Danarius?"

If I hadn't known him for so long, I would not have caught it. The left corner of his mouth twitched so quickly; it would be impossible for anyone else to notice the almost invisible gesture. Something was wrong.

I couldn't let him feel like he was. I wrapped my arms around him, much to his surprise. "Tell me what happened, Fenris. I want to know. I need to know."

I felt him tense. We stood there in silence until he decided to finally speak. "They weren't just any slavers. They used to work for Danarius. One of them used to be his apprentice."

A magister slaver? That was almost unheard of. They were usually just ordinary bandits, except they stole people instead of valuables.

"There were templars accompanying them. Something was... different. Wrong. My markings... they were almost... I don't know how to describe it. Corrupting, perhaps? I've been feeling this corruption constantly, since a few months after the mage rebellion. But when I approached them, it became increasingly more noticeable than before."

"Red lyrium..." I murmured under my breath. It was spreading. How long before the whole Templar Order was reduced to paranoia?

"I'm sorry?"

"Red lyrium. I'm sure it is what's causing the riots, paranoia, everything. I suspected the templars started taking it, and the practice is spreading to every corner of Thedas, it seems," I sighed. "Now templars like Meredith will be everywhere."

"Spreading? Where did it originate? I thought we destroyed the last of it along with Meredith." He made no effort to mask the worry in his voice.

"As far as I know, here. In Kirkwall. I sent the letter I wrote to the Grey Wardens. I was hoping that they would know more, since we were the ones that found the idol in the Deep Roads."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry like you are now."

"I'm not worrying. I'm concerned."

I pulled back and brushed the hair from his face. "That's still worry, Fenris. With a hint of stubbornness," I smiled.

His brow furrowed. "I can't leave your side."

He would kill himself if he knew he was protecting me. If the templars did storm the keep, they would not stop at him to get to me.

Realizing that put a physical pain in my chest. Fenris shouldn't get hurt because of me. How could I be so cruel? The danger I was putting him in was far greater than any Tevinter magister or slaver ever could.

Varric... I needed to talk to Varric. And maybe a drink. Or two. Possibly three.

I studied Fenris's face. There was nothing but love in his green eyes, the love he had for me.

"Is something wrong?" he brushed my cheek.

I was staring. I couldn't admit my realization to him, at least not yet. But I had to see Varric. "Want to grab drinks at the Hanged Man?"

"Now? It's only noon." He pointed to the window.

I shrugged. "I've had my fill of work for today. Too many nobles... I need a drink." Maker, was that statement true.


End file.
